1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning floors or walls, said device including means for applying a film of water or other cleaning fluid to the work surface of a rotary brush for scrubbing the cleaning fluid on the work surface, and at least one rotary sponge for removing the dirt-laden fluid from the work surface.
2. Prior Developments
It is known that dirt can be removed from floors by pouring water onto the floor surface, scrubbing the water to transfer dirt into the water film, and removing the dirt-laden water with a sponge.